Nightmares
by mellehz
Summary: About 1 or so years after we left the movie, Elizabeth remembers the past in the strangest of ways. Will this seriously damage Will? R&R please.
1. A Hard Days Work

**The story I was considering to post, obviously I have chosen to :P The plot is unclear at this point, but it will pick up at about ch. 5.  
R&R please!**

**Disclaimer:** The characters protrayed in this story are property of Jerry Bruckheimer(SP), except for Jennifer the maid.

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 1: A Hard Days Work**

At exactly five minutes past the hour of six, Will Turner set down his tools. His whole body ached and was sweaty from working so hard in the Smithy. He ran a damp cloth over his face and chest, attempting to rid the sweat that was accumulating. He tied his hair back up neatly before picking up his belongings and retreating to the door. He locked up and started walking home.

Will was content with the days work, save for the late start. He also couldn't deny that his thoughts did wander throughout the day to Elizabeth. He always thought about her when working, it was just too hard not to.

He greeted many passers on the way home, some whom he knew, and some not. He finally reached the front gate. By this stage of the day, the sun was faint in the sky, darkening the road, blocking out many tricky obstacles, many of which Will struggled to overcome without a candle.

Will unlatched the front gate and walked inside, clearly exhausted. He opened the front door of their two-story house, by far not as elegant as the Swann mansion, but just as homely.

He was greeted by one of the maids. "Ah Mr Turner, welcome back, I trust your day was productive?"

Will nodded and smiled. "Indeed it was Jennifer, and if so would be so kind as to run a bath, I would like to wash up before supper." He looked down at his dirty pants and shirt. "Where is my wife?" He looked around the hall and living room to find no traces of Elizabeth.

"Sleeping sir, felt a bit ill this morning." Replied the maid. Will raised a brow, concerned.

"Not too serious, you needn't worry." She added, seeing his face. "Go up and see her, if she's awake, she'll be wanting to know you've returned."

The maid walked away after bowing, leaving Will standing in the hall. He made for the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When he reached their bedroom, he knocked before entering.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" He walked in and saw she was fast asleep. Cursing himself for almost waking her, he came and sat down on the bed. Being as tired as he was, the prospect of snuggling up to his wife in their warm bed was very inviting.

Will removed his over jacket and boots and climbed into the bed next to her. She was on her back, and he leaned on his side, facing her. He closed his tired and sore eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, cuddling up to her. He fell into a light doze straight away, head next to hers on the pillow.

Neither heard the maid, who walked past without noticing the couple were sleeping. She shouted to Will. "Mr Turner, your bath is...oh." She stopped at the doorway, realising that he hadn't heard a word she just said. She smiled and left him to rest, closing the door quietly.

She went downstairs to prepare supper, but stopped for a moment to have a word with the butler. "That William Turner works so hard these days, wouldn't be surprised if one day he works himself sick." The butler nodded, and she resumed walking to the kitchen.

**If you liked it, please review?**


	2. The Patient

**Yep, pretty short huh? Well the next chappie will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: **The characters protrayed in this story are property of Jerry Bruckheimer(SP), except for Jennifer the maid.

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 2: The Patient**

Will awoke to the chimes of the grandfather clock downstairs; it struck eight times. He groaned and lifted his head. Elizabeth hadn't woken yet, although she was not situated with her arm around his waist.

He didn't want to wake her, so he gently lifted her hand off him and slid out of her grasp. He was about to leave the room when he heard a voice call him; it was Elizabeth.

"How long have you been home for?" She asked in a croaky, strained voice. He immediately went to her side.

"A few hours, but that doesn't matter. Jennifer informed me that you are not well, tell me what's wrong angel." He kissed her on the forehead, which was considerably hot. Will removed the blankets to help her cool down.

She sighed and held onto his hand. "After you left for work this morning, I began to feel rather queasy. Jennifer brought a bucket just in time, otherwise she would have had quite a job cleaning the carpet." She giggled slightly, finding it amusing.

Will, however, was not laughing. He was concerned for her health.  
  
He squeezed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "Do you know the cause? Food poisoning maybe?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't eaten anything out of the ordinary." She said, to which Will sighed.

"Then what could it be darling?" Elizabeth shrugged and brought his hand up to her mouth. She kissed each finger lovingly. "Do not worry yourself over me, Will. It's probably nothing; just a one off thing."

Will nodded and kissed her cheek, but inside he couldn't help but worry. "Do you feel well enough for some supper?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry, I think I will go back to sleep. You eat, you must be hungry."

Will couldn't deny his stomach was empty; he was indeed starving.

"Alright, sleep love, I will come to bed soon." He pulled the covers up to her waist and kissed her forehead. She yawned and closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek before exiting the room.

**Boo! Another chappie done!**


	3. In Sickness and in Health

**Ack, I seem to have a nack with short chappies hey? And the next one will be even shorter :P You'll understand why i've titled it Nightmares shortly.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters protrayed in this story are property of Jerry Bruckheimer(SP), except for Jennifer the maid.

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 3: In Sickness and In Health**

Not a very pleasant sound to wake up to; vomiting. It had been like this for the past few days with Elizabeth, and Will was getting extremely worried. He got out of bed and walked to the washroom, where Elizabeth was bent over by a bucket, the maid comforting her.

He went to her side, to which she looked up at him, sorrow in her eyes, since every morning had been like this. Will wondered why only the mornings were affected. It seemed the symptoms were that of pregnancy. But that was ridiculous; Elizabeth wasn't with child, or was she?

The sound of gagging brought Will back to reality. He winced and took Elizabeth's hand. She squeezed it so hard that Will was sure she was going to cut off the circulation.

Elizabeth started talking in a shaky voice. "I…I think it's stopped." She swallowed, a vile taste in her mouth.

Will found his voice. "Elizabeth, I can't stand to see you like this anymore. No more protests, you are seeing a doctor."

She nodded reluctantly and started to cry. He put a comforting arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hush angel, it's alright." The sound of his soothing voice made her stop crying and she sniffed into his neck. The maid carried the bucket away, leaving the two alone.

"I still feel a bit queasy, I might go lie down for a while." Will nodded and followed his sick wife to the bed, holding onto her hand.

He lowered her down between the covers and sat next to her. She smiled up at him.

"I shall take time off work to accompany you to the doctors." Before Elizabeth could say anything, Will brought a finger to her lips, quieting her. "No protesting, I'm not going to work while my wife is home sick. You are my first priority Liz, work comes second in my life to you." She smiled at him.

"Now, would you like anything, a glass of water maybe?" He asked.

She nodded. "Water would be nice to get this taste out of my mouth."

Will got up and exited the room, returning a moment later with a jug and glass. He set them both down on the bedside table and began to pour her some water. She took it and drank it down in one breath.

Being as it was still early, and with all that had happened, Elizabeth was still rather tired, as was Will.

She set down the glass and said in a sleepy voice. "I think I will go back to sleep." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Will put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. He still had that thought of pregnancy racing through his mind as he climbed into bed next to her. They fell asleep and didn't wake up until just before midday.

**Thanks for all my fab reviews by the way, keep 'em coming!**


	4. The Doctors

**Yes I know this is /really/ short, but I promise next chappie will be longer. Its only because I had to break the story up in portions in my book. Forgive me for my terrible knowledge of doctors way back in those days, I did the best I could.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters protrayed in this story are property of Jerry Bruckheimer(SP), except for Jennifer the maid, and in this chappie, Dr Johnson.

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 4: The Doctors**

The visit to the doctors was very distressing for both, they were anxious to find out the cause of her sickness. As they were waiting in the reception area, Elizabeth started fidgeting. She was bouncing her leg and moving her fingers in an agitated way.

Will took her hand. "Stop fidgeting and sit still, it won't be much longer, you are acting like a child." Will grinned and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm worried about the outcome of the visit Will. What if I am seriously ill, and what if he has to examine me!" Elizabeth looked disgusted and Will laughed. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm.

"It'll all be alright, and I suppose if he wants to examine you I will have to let him. After all…" He leaned in and whispered to her, "Who wouldn't want to examine you."

Elizabeth smirked and slapped his hand. "Watch it there William."

Just as she said that the doctor appeared at the door. He looked at the secretary, who whispered something to him.

"Mrs Turner." He called out.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and followed him into his office. The doctor was fairly aged, probably in his mid fifties, Will noted as he entered the room as well. Elizabeth and Will sat down opposite the doctor.

"My name is Doctor Johnson, now what seems to be troubling you Mrs Turner?" The doctor enquired. Will felt at ease around him, and he knew Elizabeth was in good hands.

Elizabeth told him everything and he frowned. The grip on Will's hand tightened as she braced herself for the worse.

"Oh, my…monthly cycle is late, that's also been worrying me." She shifted rather uncomfortably in her spot and her cheeks started to glow red slightly. Will raised a brow; she had not told him this.

The doctor laughed, catching them both by surprise. "You both look so frightened. I wonder why neither of you have figured it out yet. Well, hearing these symptoms, I am pleased to inform you of my diagnosis. Congratulations." He said warmly and extended his out for Will to shake.

Will shook it breathlessly; he was to become a father! Elizabeth stood wide-eyed at the doctor then at Will, a small smile then a full grin plastered on her lips.

**Once again, thanks for all my fab reviews, glad you like it so far!**


	5. A lot of Naming

**I know, lots of updates :P I was bored. The chappie is longer, but not as long as the next one!**

**Disclaimer:** The characters protrayed in this story are property of Jerry Bruckheimer(SP), except for Jennifer the maid.

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 5: A lot of Naming**

For once, morning brought silence for the Turners. Will awoke pleasantly, grateful for the weekend with no work. Elizabeth's morning sickness had finally begun to stop. For the past few weeks it had been on and off, some mornings affected and some not. He looked fondly at her serene, sleeping figure. Will relaxed a bit and lied back down. All he remembered was staring at her face before falling back into a deep slumber.

Elizabeth awoke happily, not having to run to a bucket this morning. Turning on her side, or attempting to since Will's arm was draped protectively around her middle, Elizabeth grasped his hand in hers. He was so protective of her these days, a perfect gentleman.

Her stomach had become considerably larger due to the pregnancy, and both could not be happier with their lives. Will stirred, startling Elizabeth.

"Good morning angel." He kissed her suddenly and deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She smiled under his lips and almost melted at his actions.

He reluctantly pulled away and traced a finger around her face, coming to rest at the crook of her neck.

"And good morning to you as well little one." He shifted and leaned forwards to her stomach. He gave it a small kiss. Elizabeth giggled at his antics.

"Now really Will!" He returned to his original position and pulled her in closer to him.

"We should start thinking of names you know." She stated, and Will's smile grew even bigger.

"We should. Well, what about Andrew, or Robert or Jonathon for a boy?" Will listed some names off the top of his head.

Elizabeth smiled. "I like Adrian." She stated simply. "Named after my grandfather Adriano. Of course, his middle name would have to be Jack."

Will laughed. "But of course, I don't think he'd ever forgive us if he wasn't included somehow. Yes, Adrian is nice. Adrian Jack Turner." He ran it over in his mind and smiled.

"Now a girl, hmm." Elizabeth thought hard.

"Marie? Or what about Lara?" Will suggested.

"Lara, that's beautiful Will. You know, they sound marvellous together, Lara Marie Turner."

Adrian Jack Turner and Lara Marie Turner. She ran it over in her mind, it was perfect, both were perfect.

Elizabeth even had to run a hand over her stomach to double check that this wasn't just some beautiful dream. It wasn't; Will was there and she…they were having a baby. But she still had this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach for some unknown reason.

"Will…" Elizabeth started, unsure of how to continue.

"What is it?" Will questioned. Elizabeth swallowed.

"Are you happy with this pregnancy Will? I mean, I don't know if this is what you would have wanted, being a father so early. And I must admit that it was rather unplanned…you'll have to work double to afford everything."

Will just stared at her, disbelief written all over his face. _Was she not happy?_

"Of course this is what I want. I have been blessed with the most beautiful, compassionate, caring wife, and now a child. It's more than I could ever want; my life is now complete. And work, so be it, I will have to work extra."

"Isn't this what you want?" He asked, scared of what she might say.

"Of course! I love you so much Will. I never want to leave your side." She leaned in and tenderly placed a kiss to his lips.

"And I you my love." He pulled her in closer to him and placed a kiss to her forehead. She didn't know why, but whenever she was in his arms, she felt so safe and secure, like nothing could ever harm her or the baby.

"You're going to make a wonderful father." Elizabeth whispered into his neck.

**Yes, Adriano is a real boys name, I looked it up:P**


	6. Barbossa's Return

**I know the chappie doesnt look longer, but it is. And anyways, im not a full on long chapter person, I write short stories, short and sweet :P Anyways, all these chapters have been already written in my book, so all I had to do was type them out. From now on I need to write the rest, so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer:** The characters protrayed in this story are property of Jerry Bruckheimer(SP), except for Jennifer the maid.

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 6: Barbossa's Return**

The clock struck twelve times as the couple slept. Elizabeth moaned in her sleep as figures of her past came back to haunt her.

Barbossa was there on the Pearl, along with his crew of ghastly skeletons. They had Will; they were torturing him in front of her very eyes. She wanted to shout out to him, scream infact, but no sound was emitted.

Barbossa struck with his blade, and Elizabeth's heart was racing so fast, she thought it might explode. Tears welled in her eyes, both in her dreams and out, as she watched her beloved fall.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as all the crew disappeared, along with their captain. Her knees were weak as she collapsed next to Will's lifeless body. She reached out to touch his cheek; it was so cold. She then tried to turn his head to her but got the shock of her life when his face resembled that of Barbossa's skeletal form.

That was it; she could endure no more. She screamed and covered her eyes, still screaming as she woke from the nightmare, bolting straight up in the bed. She looked around helplessly and was now freely crying. Never had she felt so much terror and fear in her life. Her whole body was trembling and a mixture of tears and sweat was falling from her cheeks.

Will awoke when she shouted his name in despair. "I'm here my love, i'm here." He comforted as he sat up and cradled her shaking form in his arms. "Shh, whatever's the matter?" He wiped away some of her tears as she sniffed into his neck.

"It was so real…" She closed her eyes tight and hugged him harder, calming down slightly.

"What was so real?" Will asked fearfully. Elizabeth just shook her head, willing not to recall any of the horrors.

"My love, please confide in me, I want to help you." She hesitated but gave in, her fears subsiding.

"Will, he was there, torturing you in front of me." She winced slightly. "And I could do nothing, absolutely nothing." This made Elizabeth hold on tighter to him.

"Who was there? Who was torturing me?" Will questioned.

"Barbossa." Elizabeth stated dryly.

"But my love, tis just a dream, you needn't fret. Dreams pass in time." He lowered his lips to her forehead. "And besides," He added, "Barbossa is dead, so unless he is killing beyond the grave, you have nothing to fear."

Elizabeth sighed and kissed his neck. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Tears welled in her eyes as she mustered those words. "I could never raise this child without you, I wouldn't survive."

Will put a hand on her stomach. "I am not going anywhere, I can promise you that."

He gently lowered her back down beneath the sheets and wiped away the remaining tears that clung to her cheeks. She smiled slightly; a smile that was hidden behind a mask of fear and adoration for the man that had given her everything.

"I love you Elizabeth." He whispered against her shoulder. She fell back asleep before she could even reply.

* * *

Awaking at dawn, Elizabeth began tossing and turning, unable to fall back asleep. Finally giving up after thirty minutes, she unsheathed herself from Will's grasp and retreated to their balcony.

The cool Caribbean air greeted her as she walked outside. Leaning against the wall, she sighed as the previous night's happenings replayed over in her mind.

All she could think was _why?_ Why had she dreamt about that, was it some sort of warning, a premonition perhaps. She shuddered at the thought of Barbossa.

Deep in thought, she didn't hear the door open and Will walk out. He came to a stop behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Elizabeth jumped in fright.

"Please Will, don't do that." She said once she realised who it was. "I'm very jumpy this morning."

"Nothing is going to happen love." He reassured her while wrapping his arms around her stomach, his front to her back.

He began rubbing it in circles, his head resting upon her right shoulder. Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

She shivered as his lips trailed up and down her shoulder and neck, her frightful mood lifting to a frisky one.

"Are you going to do that in front of Port Royal's prying eyes hmm?" She questioned with mock severity.

"But of course, unless you are uncomfortable with such actions." Will replied in the same tone.

"I would be comfortable if we went inside." She replied with a mischievous grin.

Will walked backwards to their door and Elizabeth almost pushed him inside, a muffled laugh escaping from them both as they shut the balcony doors.

**Twas an adequate amount of mush there eh? XP**


	7. Realisations

**Gosh its been so long since ive updated! Combine loads of school work and writers block, and you get one very lazy girl! Anyways, short chappie....hope you dont mind.**

**Disclaimer:** See my other ones o.O

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 7: Realisations**

"No…no…stop!" Elizabeth murmured in her sleep. "Please stop…" She bolted upright in her bed, beads of sweat trickling from her forehead.

Will was already awake, a look of concern etched on his face. "It's alright." He mumbled sleepily.

"No, it's not alright. This has gone on long enough. I am sick and tired of feeling drained every day from a lack of sleep, and I'm sure you are too. This is not normal, nightmares should only be temporary, and shouldn't be so graphic." She sighed angrily. "He is trying to tell us something. He is warning us, I swear it."

Will shook his head. "Barbossa is dead, that's silly."

Elizabeth laid down aggressively. "Then what else do you think is causing these nightmares? I have been dreaming of him hurting you long enough, I can't help but fear one day it might happen for real, and then what?" She reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Lets just try to get some rest." Will said to relax her.

Elizabeth pillowed her head against his chest and they fell back asleep.

* * *

"How will I get them back, how will I make them pay?" Barbossa pondered as he paced the cave. He was dead, but was doomed to wander the earth in spirit alone. Somehow, he was trapped in a type of Limbo. Obviously, he wasn't very happy about this, and was out for revenge 

"She's frightened, I can sense it…" He stopped and sat on a rock.

"The child…I can use it to manipulate her to hurt Turner…yes." Barbossa smiled maliciously.

* * *

Elizabeth's stomach ached terribly, as if a knife was scraping her insides. She tried to scream, but was silenced by a slimy hand. 

"Watch him die…" Barbossa spat in her ear. "Watch him suffer!"

Elizabeth screamed and struggled against the pirate that held her back. She could do nothing for Will, who was getting horribly sliced by knives. They sliced his skin, and blood poured from the wounds.

"It's just a dream!" Elizabeth shouted, as she broke free.

Barbossa laughed. "Is it?"

All of a sudden, everything went black and Elizabeth woke with a start. She turned to face Will, who was groaning in pain, clutching his arms. Deep gashes, just like the ones in her dream, covered his arms and hands.

"Oh dear god, no!" She screamed.

**Muahaha cliffy ;) Anyways, thanks to all my reviews so far, love ya peeps!**


	8. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Yep, im back in the game! Muahahaha XD**

**Disclaimer:** See my other ones o.O

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 8: Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

Elizabeth was a wreck. She nervously peered over at the door to the bedroom where the doctor was treating Will. She couldn't bring herself to admit that this incident was going to look highly suspicious.

She was brought back to reality by the shutting of the door. Doctor Johnson stood in the hall and made his way over to the distraught Elizabeth.

"Is he going to be alright?" Was her immediate question.

"He will be fine, but I must admit he was extremely lucky not to have punctured a vein or artery." The doctor replied.

Elizabeth nodded and made her way into the silent and dim bedroom. Will was lying flat and still on their bed, arms and hands wrapped in blood stained, thick bandages. His breathing was heavy and uneven, and every once in a while he would flinch. Elizabeth felt very helpless and afraid. She came and sat on the bed next to Will and stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"…Lizabeth…" He managed to choke out, weak from the loss of blood.

"Shh…" She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Baby…?" He asked wearily.

"Baby's fine." At least she hoped so. After she woke and found Will, her stomach was still hurting terribly, which wasn't good, not at all.

"Good…" He sighed and collapsed back asleep, exhausted.

The hours seemed to pass by slowly, and Elizabeth barely even noticed dawn when the light seeped through the open window. She yawned, having not slept at all. Deciding she needed some water, Elizabeth reluctantly stood and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She poured herself some water and sat down at the dining room table.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth stood and made her way over to answer it.

"Commodore, father, come in." Her voice was strained and she had to stifle another yawn.

"Elizabeth, we wish not to lay another burden on your mind," Her father spoke softly, "But we must investigate the attempted murder of Mr Turner."

Elizabeth collapsed in her chair. "You…you, what?" She could hardly comprehend what he had just said, attempted murder!

"My dear, you were the only one in the room at the time." The Commodore spoke.

"You actually think; have the nerve to think, that I would want to harm my husband, whom I love with all my heart and soul. You are both mad!" Elizabeth shouted. "I mean, the notion itself is laughable on its own."

"It is true, that the weapon in question is missing, and there were no witnesses or a motive…at least I hope there was no motive." He raised a brow at Elizabeth, who shook her head in defence.

"So, I am baffled. If you did not do it, then who did?"

Elizabeth shifted in her seat and her father immediately knew she was hiding something.

"Elizabeth," He warned, "Now is not the time to keep things from me, and you know it."

She nodded. "Fine, but you are going to think it's preposterous. Well…I keep having these nightmares about Captain Barbossa hurting Will in a number of ways. Last night, I was having a dream that Will was getting cut. When I woke, I found him like that."

The Commodore frowned and her father sighed.

"Elizabeth, I find that very hard to believe…" The Commodore began, but was cut short by Elizabeth.

"Commodore, father, please, you must believe me when I say I would never, ever, hurt Will. I didn't do it!" She shouted angrily and headed for the stairs.

**Woohoo another one done!**


	9. The Truth in all its Glory

**The final chapter :( Let me thank all my reviewers and readers, without you this story couldn't be possible! Mwah!**

**Disclaimer:** See others

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 9: The Truth in all its Glory**

Elizabeth ran up the stairs in a fit of anger. Tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away. Suddenly, she let out a cry and clutched her stomach as jolts of pain surrounded her abdomen. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she collapsed on the top of the stairs.

* * *

A few weeks later… 

Elizabeth woke from her sleep warily. She blinked a few times and adjusted herself while she looked around for something familiar, but found nothing. She felt something restraining her right arm and squinted to find Will asleep by her side, head resting on her arm, body in a chair.

"Will, darling, wake up." She pulled her arm out from under his head and he bolted up.

Will let out a hopeful gasp. "Doctor, doctor she's awake! Doctor she's woken up!" He shouted out.

"What in gods name is going on here?" She screamed out in frustration, to which her head started to throb. "Where are we?" She looked around once more, and finally set her eyes on Will. "My god, you're better!" She exclaimed and ran a finger over his arms.

"Oh Elizabeth, don't you ever scare me like that again! I don't know what I would have done..." He was freely crying and she wondered what was going on.

Then it suddenly started coming back to her. She remembered collapsing, and she remembered the pain in her stomach. Her thoughts were cut short due to Will's tight hug and warm kisses.

"I love you so much Elizabeth…" He sniffed into her shoulder and she found her voice.

"Will…the baby…" She held her breath, bracing herself for the possible bad, or devastating news.

"I'm sorry dear, we did all we could." The doctor appeared with a look of sorrow etched onto his face.

Will let her go and sat back against the chair. "We lost the baby." He managed to whisper and took her hand.

Elizabeth could hardly breathe. She lay there limp and motionless for what must have been eternity, but in reality it was a mere few seconds. Her mind didn't fully grasp what they were saying. She was a daze, a helpless daze. Everything had suddenly been snatched away from her. Everything. Her baby was gone. She never even got to know if it was a boy or a girl.

"We've had to remove the foetus."

Elizabeth looked down to find a bandage across her stomach.

"I'm truly sorry, I'll leave you two alone." The doctor exited the room.

Will spoke, with great difficulty though, because he really didn't know what to say. He was always supposed to be a protector, being the man of the house. It was his job to protect and support his family. Now look at him, he had lost it completely earlier. He felt helpless, absolutely helpless.

"You've been asleep, or in a 'coma' as the doctor says, for about three weeks now. Your father and the Commodore found you on the stairs. The doctor tried everything to save our baby, he really did, it was…just...too late." Will started to cry, but Elizabeth silenced him, wanting to hear the rest. Will took a breath and continued.

"Something was interfering with the baby's development, in the end it caused too much stress on you. That's why you've been having those nightmares. Elizabeth, I was never injured; it was just your mind subconsciously trying to tell you that an end was near. Then you collapsed, and I really thought that…that…" He turned away.

Tears began to form and Elizabeth let them fall. She needed to cry, she wanted to scream and shout, it was all too much to take in. She needed to grieve, mourn her loss, but most of all, she needed Will.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, and forced herself up to sit on the side of the bed facing Will.

"No, tis not your fault, you hear me?" He grasped her shoulders gently and looked deep into her eyes, meaning entirely what he said.

She nodded and collapsed into his arms and wept against his shoulder.

* * *

"So there was never any Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked her husband as they laid next to each other atop the covers on the hospital bed. 

Will nodded, a hand reached out to cup her cheek, and a finger flitted across her cheekbone.

"I thought it all up?"

Will nodded.

"Am I crazy Will?" Her eyes filled with despair and anguish.

"No, of course not." He kissed her forehead and it soothed her soul. "Like I said, Barbossa is dead, long gone, forever." He set her mind at ease with those words.

Elizabeth yawned and rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you…" She whispered and slowly drifted to sleep.

Will watched her for a while, his mind wandering to think about their baby. His heart ached to think that they were going to start their family. He sighed and closed his eyes, too tired to think anymore. "I love you too darling…"

* * *

Meanwhile… 

_A figure opened his eyes to look around. Darkness, except for the full moon, clouded his vision. An echo in the distance made him jump, but it was only a voice._

_"Welcome back, Cap'n."_

_Barbossa sneered._

**Fin**

**Muahaha a little cliffy for you to ponder about!**** Well I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
